slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovey Dovey
Love Dovey (or Lovey Tubbie) female live another Tubbytronic Superdome in Tubbieflora Valley near Teletubbyland. She is Sweet to all teletubbies big or small until the massacre that change her and her roommates lives forever. Appearance: Red and Neon-ish Pink with Hearts all over her body. She has heart shaped antenna. Her tv srceen in her abdomen plays only romance movies in the 80's like Pretty In Pink. Infected Appearance: It only in the Sad Lovey Ending if the player decides to leave DeadlyTubbie to go and find her on his own (which result in killing himself finding her killed off-screen and becoming one of the Infected). Her Infected Appearance is base on the Witch from Left 4 Dead she has pale skin, sunken red eyes and a bloody mouth full of sharp teeth, Patches of red fur what she ounce was, Her most distinctive features are the twelve-inch-long, bloodstained claws her fingers have grown into. Her knees and feet are stained with dirt and blood. Her legs and feet have grown to the shaped of the Velociraptor's. Behavior She is Friendly to all teletubbies except for the infected at first she was first scared of DeadlyTubbie (because she thought he was one of the infected), She is scared of horror movies that her friends like to watch. When meeting a stranger she is very and will not talk unless they talk about favorite romance movies which she likes to hear. Unlike Twinky's family who have a machine to make their food. Lovey and her roommates have tubby theme kitchen and grow a graden full of Tuddyweed (to make flour and nector milk from the tubbyweed flowers to make hand made tubby toast) and Tubbieberries to make hand made tubbieberry pie. Tubby Nector and Milk from Butterfly Flower is use at the windmill to make natural Tubby Custard. Her and her roommates don't have a Noo Noo to clean she uses broomstick and wet towel the sweep the floors and surfaces. Speaking of that, Lovey wants to be cute unlike her fellow roommates. Infected Behavior It only in the Sad Lovey Ending. Like the Witch Player will find her sitting in one spot, weeping, she is highly sensitive to light and the close presence of uninfected tubbies. Shining a flashlight on a her or approaching too closely will "startle" her and trigger an attack. Hitting her with any damage has the same result. If she is still alive after killing her victim, she will run off sobbing out of sight. She will also display th is behavior if she becomes frustrate. Backstory Everything was peaceful at Tubbieflora Valley near Teletubbyland. She recently talk to Twinky about Laa-Laa's dream she told her friend but they seem not to care about Laa-Laa. They ate giant Tubbieberry Pie in the evening and went to sleep. During the night Lovely woke up to hear banging sounds and flew mins later after she woke up others there fallowed by blood-curing screams. She come to conclusion that her now love interest had destroy the Custard machine and went killing his family. Her Roommates escape a rampaging infected Twinky Winky she all alone with now ounce love now a monster The White Tubbie (player) will be followed by DeadlyTubbie asking for help to come with him to save Lovey before it was too late. When this happens the player will get two choices one "accept the offer" or "two reject the offer". Chapter 1 Choice One (Acccept The Offer) Rescue Lovey Ending Of Chaper 1 It will similar to ending of chapter one both player and Deadlytubbie (conrolled by computer or by aother player) will make an attempt to get the last custard at the house, but Tinky Winky is there standing behind it he doesn't notice the custard while he trys to strangle her to death till White Tubbie yells at him to let her go Twinky looks at White. Deadlytubbie throws a rock at him and he finally lets go Twinky begins to notice the custard lying a the floor. White Tubbie attempts to remind him who he is, but fails as he eats the custard and mutates into his Slendytubbie's II tank form. A chase sequence occurs, and White Tubbie along with Lovey Dovey and Deadlytubbie quick had accidentally found Lovey's roommates arguing which way to hide from the infected at trail they notice the tank Twinky and will run with you, but unfortunately, Sleepy trips over rock and is killed by Twinky. Lovey screams in horror but Deadly pulls Lovey away and catches up with you again. Mall ask you if they shoud go to the mountains, Ro is thinks about heading to the outskirts and Deadly and Lovey just want to hide in a cave. White Tubbie is now given a choice to lead the others and yourself to the Mountains, to get to the Outskirts, or the Cave. Either one leads to the Outskirts, and one of theses prevents Tinky Winky from catching up. If the player fails to reach either one of the choices, Tinky Winky will then outright kill all of the tubbies and including the player. Chapter 1 Choice Two (Reject the Offer) Sad Lovey Ending Of Chaper 1 The White Tubbie (player) will reject Deadly's Offer leading to find her on her own. White Tubbie must now find five custards. He finds the first one, and mentions he needs to find the rest before it's too late. When you head to the tree close teletubby house you will notice DeadlyTubbie hanging on the norse the paper that left on the ground expands everything Deadly was too late to save her Lovey had died from strangulation from Twinky and has hung himself because he take her death and was unable to bring her back. He thought if he went to the afterlife maybe he'll get to see her again (which never happen because she got infected by the custard.) When the player gets chase by Tank Twinky alone you get to see the bodies of Lovey's roommates dead and dismemberd. In the big rock next to the trail that lead to the cave the player will find the words "WHY US!" or "GOD HELP ME" written in blood. Trivia * Love Dovey was created by MommaNessy as an until she was adopted she still looked the same she going to be worked on later (picture coming up soon) * Her roommates will die if you "reject the offer" * Lovey is a skilled nurse and skilled at cooking more then farming. * The Lovey's Tubbytronic Superdome in Tubbieflora Valley is made out of solar panels * She speaks in a american-british accent * Her favorite movie is Pretty in Pink * She chould like 80's style workout videos but not 80's horror films * She is trying be brave. * As infected she will attack everything that startles her. * As infected she will weep and cry before somthing startles * Infected Lovey is base on the witch in Left 4 Dead. * Wears a large brown camping and cooking equipment all times * She one a time first aid kit for players to heal. * According to marimili, Deadly and Lovely's story and edited chapters is a similar base on famous story called Beauty and the Beast where Belle, a bright, beautiful and independent young woman, is taken prisoner by a beast in its castle. Despite her fears, she befriends the castle's enchanted staff and learns to look beyond the beast's hideous exterior, allowing her to recognize the kind heart and soul of the true prince that hides on the inside. * When she is alive her theme is Blackbird by The Beatles (Orchestra Cover), When she's infected and attacks the player is the witch theme song from the left 4 dead soundtrack Category:Infected Category:Teletubbies Category:Female Category:MoldyFred208's Stuff